


dear neighbor, shut up

by leadaemay



Category: Golden Child (Korea Band)
Genre: M/M, Neighbor au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-02
Updated: 2021-01-02
Packaged: 2021-03-12 03:08:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28503498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leadaemay/pseuds/leadaemay
Summary: "Look, I know he has, like, a perfect voice and probably can pass as an idol, but I don't want to hear his voice when I suppose to do some works. You know I should work in complete silence and this dude out of nowhere sing every single night!" Donghyun complains, probably for the third time this week.
Relationships: Hong Joochan/Kim Donghyun
Comments: 8
Kudos: 51
Collections: Golden Age Fic Fest





	dear neighbor, shut up

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt #035: Donghyun is tired of his noisy neighbor, singing dramatically at all hours a day. He goes to knock on the door and give them a piece of his mind, but whoops, this boy is attractive.

Donghyun loves routine, he finds comfort in making a to-do list, thinking it somehow helped him to be where he is right now; a college student in a reputable university with a good record and is trusted by the professors. His to-do-list is almost the same every day: wake up, make breakfast, go to campus, have lunch with his best friends, get some work done in between classes, go to his part-time job in the mall, have dinner, get back home, get some work done again, sleep, and maybe play some games in between those lists.

It's simple and it works perfectly. And most importantly, he likes the feeling after getting work done. So, when someone bothers one of his to-do-list, he feels rage.

"Look, I know he has, like, a perfect voice and probably can pass as an idol, but I don't want to hear his voice when I suppose to do some works. You know I should work in complete silence and this dude out of nowhere sing every single night!" Donghyun complains, probably for the third time this week.

Seungmin, his friend who has to deal with Donghyun's complaint this time, looks bored as he plays with some fallen leaves. The weather is perfect and they decided to hang around the campus' square. Seungmin was expecting them to play some games together and maybe share stories here and there, not for Donghyun to, once again, talking about how he hates his neighbor.

"You love his voice, I get it!" Seungmin response after a few seconds of silence. He grabs a new leaf falling on their table and plays it.

"Is that the only thing you get?" Donghyun scoffs, he glares at Seungmin who doesn't even look at his face. "I said he has a good voice. It doesn't mean I love his voice."

"Dude, what are you? A vocal teacher?"

Donghyun opens his mouth as he stands up, ready to punch Seungmin, but the older guy immediately shushes him up. "Okay okay I'm sorry that you have this awful neighbor, but can you please not take it on me?"

Donghyun huffs but he nods. He mumbles a soft sorry as he sits on the bench again. "What do you think I should do?"

"Confront him," Seungmin says, shrugging his shoulder as if it's the most obvious and not a big thing. And maybe, yes, it's obvious. If someone bothers you, you should tell them to stop. But the easiest thing? For Donghyun, of course, it's not.

"But what if he's angry and punches me?" Donghyun shudders as he imagines a scenario in which his bulky neighbor punches him. Okay, to be fair, Donghyun has never met the new and annoying neighbor. He is a faceless guy in his mind, but somehow, now his brain seems to think that the said neighbor is a bulky guy who can use him as a punching bag.

"You deserve it for all those times you hurt me!"

"Shut up!" Donghyun kicks Seungmin's shin which somehow leads them to have a screaming match while kicking each other. Needless to say, Donghyun forgets about his bulky neighbor that afternoon.

ㅡ

Donghyun slams his head onto his opened-textbook. He forgets about his neighbor’s existence the whole afternoon until the evening, thanks to Seungmin, but got reminded once again when his neighbor sings with his goddamn perfect voice. Doesn't he know this wall is thin therefore he needs to shut up?

Donghyun sits up. He looks at his textbook, still open on page 56, and then looks at the perfect white paper next to it. He is supposed to get some revision done as the exam approaching, but his neighbor can't shut up. He probably should go to the library, as Jibeom suggested, but he's already comfortable in his pajama and the thought of walking to the library seems unappealing to him.

He sighs when his neighbor hits the high note. Maybe he should do what Seungmin told him to do. Yes, he should confront him. After all, he is a tenant in this apartment, he spends money to sleep here and to study here, no one should make his life miserable. No one. And that includes his neighbor.

Before his mind can make up a scary scenario, Donghyun stands up and makes a way to open his door and walks up in front of his neighbor’s door. He doesn't let his mind wander and knocks on the door impatiently.

He can hear his neighbor stop singing for a second followed by a soft "wait". It doesn't take long for the door to open and for Donghyun to stand face to face with what he believes as one of the most gorgeous people.

_ No way! No way this is his neighbor. He is supposed to be a bulky person, not this cute person _ .

"Yes? Can I help you?" The neighbor asks. His voice when talking, Donghyun notes, is not much different from his singing voice.

Donghyun lost all the confidence he had awhile ago. Not only that, he seems to forget his plan, too caught up with the discovery that his neighbor doesn't only have a good voice, but also a cute face.

"Hello?" the neighbor now waves his hand in front of Donghyun's face.

Donghyun gasps. "E-eh eh…"

"Yeah? Can I help you?"

_ Get it together, you fool! Remember how miserable your life is! Remember how you can't do your revision! _

"Can you please shut up?" Donghyun doesn't mean to say that, but since his brain seems to lose the capability to think clearly, it's what comes out of his mouth instead.

"Huh?"

"You sing. The wall is thin and I can hear you, like, every night, so can you please shut up? I have work to do and I can't focus."

"Oh."

"Yeah."

"I'm sorry, I'll make sure not to sing again."

"Good."

"Yeah."

Donghyun stands there a few seconds longer. Taking in his neighbor’s appearance before walking back to his room.

ㅡ

His neighbor, true to his word, never sings again after that. He hears like a few lines but never a full song like he used to. On one hand, Donghyun feels grateful since now he can focus on his task. But on another, he kinda misses his voice.

"So what do you want?" Jibeom asks, not even bother to look up from his phone. 

They're now sitting under a tree, their usual table on the square is occupied by some freshmen. They were talking about how much work their professor gives them, but Donghyun, somehow, turns the whole conversation to be about his neighbor and how he never sings again.

"I don't know."

Donghyun really doesn't know.

ㅡ

Donghyun has never received a surprise package. His parents always tell him when they send him something and it's not like Donghyun has a special friend living away who is willing to send him something. So, it's safe to say that Donghyun is more than surprised when he finds that, among all the bills, there is a package neatly placed in his apartment mailbox.

_ What if this is a bomb or a drug? _ Donghyun thinks to himself. But despite all of that, he takes the package and brings it to his room.

After he takes a shower and changes into his pajamas, he sits on his sofa and opens the package, praying to whatever up there that it isn't a drug.

And no, it isn't a drug.

The first thing Donghyun sees is a piece of paper and then a box of chocolate.

_ I hope you like chocolate, I bought it from a bakery. I'm sorry for bothering you with my voice, I didn't realize that it was loud. I tend to sing when doing my work hehe but I'll make sure to shut up for now.  _

_ Your neighbor, _

_ Joochan. _

_ P.s: we never have a proper introduction, so sorry I don't know your name _

_ P.s.s: good luck with your study! _

Is it possible to fall in love with a complete stranger? Donghyun doesn't think so, but he sure as hell close to falling. 

ㅡ

Donghyun is trying to catch up with Joochan to say his thank you, but since that day, it’s almost like the world doesn’t let him meet his neighbor. He hasn’t heard any sound from the next door either. If Donghyun didn’t know any better, he would think Joochan was moving out.

Donghyun decides to return Joochan's favor by sending him a letter along with homemade cookies. According to Jibeom, it wasn't the best cookies out there, but it wasn't bad, so Donghyun only hoped that Joochan would like it.

_ I love chocolate! Thank you so much you really don't have to. Here cookies for you, I made them myself, I hope they’re not bad. You're forgiven!! Sorry for saying "you need to shut up" to you. I really didn't mean that. You can sing, you know, I like your voice, but just don't do it when I have to study. _

_ Your neighbor, _

_ Donghyun _

_ P.s: now we know each other' name _

_ P.s.s: good luck with your study too! _

ㅡ

After sending Joochan the cookie, Donghyun doesn't really think about his neighbor again. He got too caught up with his part-time job and a project his professor gave to him and his friends. So, imagine the surprise Donghyun feels when he finds a note on his door after a very long day in the lab.

Donghyun takes off the note and walks inside. He sinks himself on the sofa and reads the note.

_ Hey Donghyun! Nice to finally call you by your name instead of "my neighbor". The cookies are great, thank you! Here's my number, let me know when I need to shut up and when not xxx-xxxx _

_ Joochan. _

Donghyun grins. He did ask for a present for doing great at the project, but he doesn't expect it to be a phone number from a cute boy next door.

Donghyun doesn't waste his time to grab his phone, input the number, and send a text.

_ This is Donghyun. _

_ You can sing tonight 'cause I'm in a good mood. _

_ Oh, really? _

_ That's good to hear. _

Donghyun smiles when he hears the voice he hasn't heard in what feels like, a really long time.

_ Sorry for being an asshole and telling you to shut up. _

_ no need :) _

_ I will do what you tell me to do. _

_ What are you? _

_ My servant? _

_ If you want me to be ;) _

_ yikes _

ㅡ

Since then, Donghyun and Joochan shoot a text back and forth pretty much almost every day and all the time. Donghyun finds texting him as an enjoyable thing to do as the neighbor is very easy to talk to.

"Who are you texting?" Seungmin asks.

"My friend."

"You have a friend other than us?" Jibeom asks, earning a laugh from Seungmin. For people who claim to be Donghyun’s best friends, they sure judge him a lot.

"It's my neighbor."

"Which one?"

"The singing one. He gave me his number."

"If I were him, I wouldn't give you my number," Seungmin commented which leads to him and Donghyun kicking each other's shin once again.

ㅡ

Despite all the texts, Joochan and Donghyun haven't met each other again. Both of them prefer to stay in their respective room. Donghyun thinks this is a good thing as he doesn't know how to handle Joochan. The last time they talk face to face, it ends with Donghyun's brain losing its capability.

But Donghyun should know that Joochan always surprises him be it intentionally or unintentionally. This time, it's in a form of them bumping into each other in a grocery store. Donghyun has gone to this place a lot, but he never met his neighbor before. At least, not until now.

"Donghyun!" the neighbor great him with a huge smile, eyes lighten up. "You're here!"

Donghyun smiles but it comes out like a grimace. See, he lost all his cool whenever he meets Joochan. "Yeah."

Joochan, not minding the way Donghyun practically stone on his place, grins even widely as time passes by. "I really want to meet you again, you know. I can’t believe we met here."

Donghyun chuckles. He really didn't know what to do.

"Say, Donghyun, do you have anything to do today?"

_ Okay, brain, work, please _ . "Uh … no, I don't think so."

"Let's grab a coffee after this, how does that sound?"

Sounds terrible. Donghyun doesn’t like coffee, but he nods anyway. "Sure."

ㅡ

Donghyun plays with the iced coffee Joochan bought for him. He really doesn't like coffee, but he doesn't know how to tell his neighbor who, for some reason, looked really excited to buy him one. And it's not like Donghyun couldn't drink it, so accept the offer and sips the iced coffee slowly.

"I never see you in that grocery shop before," Donghyun finally said after thinking about 1001 conversation topics he needed to bring up. They had been sitting in the coffee shop for more than fifteen minutes, talking about mundane things like weather and what they bought which Joochan initiated, and Donghyun, who don’t want to be a terrible person to talk to, try to find his own topic to talk about.

"I always go there on Monday, but I really need some eggs, so…."

"Ah," Donghyun mumbles, "you're alone?"

"As you can see," Joochan chuckles, but Donghyun doesn't really pay attention as he's too busy slowing down his heartbeat.

"No partner or something?" Donghyun asks, absentmindedly, doesn't really think about what he says or what Joochan will think about it.

Joochan doesn't immediately answer. Donghyun looks up to see what happens and sees his neighbor holding back his laughter.

"What?"

"Donghyun, are you asking me whether I have a boyfriend or girlfriend?"

Donghyun gasps, finally realizing what he says. he shakes his head, “no, God, no. That’s not what I mean!”

Joochan is now full-on laughing. “You know, I don’t mind if that’s what you ask.”

Donghyun’s cheeks burn up, he stuffs his mouth with the straw and drinks the iced coffee. He doesn’t want to say anything again. This is so embarrassing and there’s nothing Donghyun wants but to be swallowed up.

“To answer your question, no, I don’t’ have a girlfriend,” Joochan says, “or boyfriend.”

“Hmm…” Donghyun hums. He can’t believe someone as cute as Joochan doesn’t have anyone. Surely, someone is crushing on him, right? Yeah, you.

Donghyun grimaces at his own thought.

“What about you?”

Donghyun, still not trusting his mouth, shakes his head.

“That’s good ‘cause I would love to take you on a date someday.”

Donghyun chokes on his coffee.

“Dude, are you okay?”

“Don’t dude me after saying that!” Donghyun whines. Fuck Joochan. Like, seriously, fuck his neighbor.

“Okay, but do you want to go on a date with me?”

“Dude, is it really your concern right now?”

“I thought we agree with no dude. And yes, you look okay to me, nothing to worry about.

Donghyun huffs. He can’t believe he likes Joochan. He can’t believe he falls hard with this fool.

But he nods. “Yeah, yeah, let’s go on a date.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! I'm sorry it's a bit rushed. I wrote this in between exams hehe but hope you (readers and prompter) like it!


End file.
